


Charter

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [2]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Siblings, kat has feels, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katia can handle everything in public, but left alone with her brother and a pilot, things don't go as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charter

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Agent 47; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: Left alone with each other, Kat lets her feelings show

~~~

Katia gently lifted a black make-up pencil off of a vendor in the street as they moved to the airport. “Stop and hold still,” she said, and 47 stopped in his tracks, canting his head a little to look at her somewhat questioningly. “Face forward.” He looked ahead of him, keeping his head perfectly still, and Katia leaned a little on his shoulders, popping the lid off the pencil and drawing gently, slightly.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Disguising you,” she replied. “There. Done.”

“What did you do?” He looked at her a little again.

“Changed the seven to an eight. It’ll fool Diana’s men at the gate until they autopsy the real 48’s body and the word gets to them. By then we’ll be gone.”

“Not bad,” 47 remarked as he started walking, Katia half a step behind him.

“You still need a good shave, but we can worry about that on the flight.” She fell in beside him, pocketing the make-up pencil for later.

***

Katia looked around at the plane’s cabin, letting her hand trail over a granite countertop as she looked over at 47, picking out a spot on the circular sofa somewhat down the cabin. It was white and crisp, something she suspected he liked. She walked over slowly, taking a seat in a black armchair opposite him. He had settled into his seat then, his guns in a T at his side, and he looked at her crisply. She licked her lip a little as she leaned forward, resting her elbows onto her knees. “How’re you feeling?” she asked.

He watched her, weighing her question. “Fine, thank you,” he replied.

“That’s not what I meant.”

He straightened a little. “I did what I had to do.”

“Did you, though?”

“Yes, it was my job.”

“Your mission.” The word sounded hollow and meaningless on Katia’s lips. 47 nodded a little and closed his eyes as if trying to sleep. “He was going to die anyway. I told you, he had lung cancer. Fuck, the man was seventy-two! And you…blew him up!”

“Katia…” he said, opening his eyes.

“That’s enough out of you!” She shot to her feet, grabbing a throw pillow and storming off down the cabin to shut herself in the small bedroom. She leaned against the back of the door and slid into a sitting position, burying her face in the pillow and letting herself cry softly.


End file.
